The Gate
by Brighthalk
Summary: Tony's daughter is a bit of a party animal. Tony has only just noticed. Can he fix anything? T for hints at more then innocents and beware of my bad grammar. If you flame me, I thank you, you've boosted my review count!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Ironman characters. I don't know who does exactly, but it's not me. The only warning I can think of is that this has a whole bunch of sexual hints in it. So, it that bothers you, go away.**

* * *

_Bodies pressed together; the thumping base; hands groping; _this_ is what Angel lived for. The amounts of alcohol in her system insured she was _more _then happy. There was no one to ignore her here. Here she was the center of attention. Here, dancing on the table she was looked at. Here, dancing with another of the girls, she was watched. Here, she was loved._

_ She could do anything, she could dress in what she wanted, and she was free. Her father could do nothing about it, even if he tried._

* * *

"Are you two up yet? You have finals today!" Light spilled into the room from the now opened window. In the King-sized Bed in the middle of the room, two groans sound and the purple comforter shifts.

"Pepper, _go_ _away_, it's too _early_ for this!" A girls voice says from beneath the deep purple covering.

"You and Luke should have though of that before you partied until three in the morning!" Pepper said, rolling her eyes and pulling the comforter away from the complaining two in the bed. Pepper doesn't even blush at the topless boy or the scantily clad girl. The girl glares at Pepper with blearily with two Forest Green eyes.

"Come on, Pepper, just give us, like an hour, maybe two?" The blonde guy in the bed asked, blinking his how foggy Green eyes. The black haired girl next to him nodded, flashing different colored hair strands at Pepper, and curled closer to the older boy.

"No, Luke. Besides, Rhoedy will be here in an hour." Pepper said, "I'll be in the kitchen. If you two aren't down in twenty minutes, I'm letting JARVIS get you up."

Both Luke and the girl mumbled agreement form their place on the bed. Seeing that she had won, as Luke was beginning to sit up, Pepper left the room to go make food for the two hung-over teens.

"We should get up, Princess." Luke said as he ran a hand through his short-cropped hair blonde hair. Alice smiled from her place snuggled up to him.

"Mmmm, I'm comfortable here. Besides, the most JARVIS will do it turn on the lights." She said looking up at the older boy.

"You say that now. Let's not find out. You want the shower first?" He asked, sitting up.

"No, you go ahead. Shall I grab clothes for the day, then?" Alice asked, sitting up next the Luke and stretching. "Rock or Punk today?"

"Hmm, you pick. I'll be out a minute." Luke said rising from the bed. Alice grinned from her place on the bed. Luke, she remembered, had consumed even more alcohol then she had. Even if it wouldn't show later, it did now. If only in the wobble in his steps and fogginess in his usually glowing green eyes.

* * *

"Nice to see I didn't have to send an army to get you two up. How are your heads?" Pepper asked, setting down two glasses of water.

"Mine's fine." Alice said, "Do we have any tacos?"

"And a shot glass." Luke said, giving Pepper puppy dog eyes. "I need a shot, or two and I'll be fine."

"Fine. I'll make tacos and I didn't tell you that the shot glasses and such were on the other side of the kitchen." Pepper said. They went through this every other morning. As it was, she already had meat on the stove and a shot glass out for Luke. "If you take more then two, I'm not letting you have any next time!"

Luke laughed as he downed one. Alice giggled from her place on the bar. Pepper handed her a taco and rolled her eyes that the pair. Even hung over the two were still pretty clear headed.

Luke sat back down a second later and accepted his own taco. Both thanked her before quickly biting down on the tacos. When both had finished, she told them what they had missed the night before. There was nothing really. Alice's father had worked most of the night in his workshop.

"Alright," Pepper said, cutting through the Luke and Alice's debate over where to go tonight, "Rhodey is down stairs and outside. Before you ask, I have no idea why he wanted to drive you two to school today, but he does. So shoo."

Alice grinned and took the two bottles of water from Pepper, tossing one to Luke and keeping one for herself. She gave the older woman a hug and ran off, ignoring her father coming up the stairs and yelling for Luke to hold the elevator or she "was going to rip his balls off!"

* * *

"Good morning you two. How was the club?" Rhodey asked once the two were settled in the back seat of the limo.

"Hmm, it was a total bore. The place was indeed selling to minors, even younger than us, they had no permit, _and_ they were mass producing date-rape drugs." Luke said, looking through his backpack.

"Well, we won't get them on minors, since that's what you two are, but we can get "The Sinner" On the date rape drugs. Where are you two going tomorrow night?"

"I don't know about Luke, but I'm going to The Gate. Alice said fixing her make-up and straightening her ripped of top.

"Ah, the only club in town you won't let us close." Rhodey said, amused.

"Yep!" Alice said brightly. "It's my favorite. That and The Devil's Playground. You're not allowed to close either of those!"

Rhodey rolled his eyes and grinned at the girl he thought of as a daughter, "Just remember you agreed to dinner tonight. Tony will be there also, so no big scene this time, okay?"

"Can Luke come?" Alice asked pouting and muttering about Tony had started it, not her.

"If I can get off work, I'll be there. Where are you going to dinner?"

"The Firefly." Rhodey said innocently.

"Damn, I won't be able to get off then." Luke said, glaring at Rhodey. "I work there. I'll try to get you seated in my section, then."

"Hey! Rhodey that's so not fair! You did that on purpose!" Alice accused the black soldier as she zipped up her bag.

"Maybe, but at least I picked a place everyone knows you." He said, opening the door for the two. "I'll pick up, too. Have fun with school."

* * *

"Can we go home yet?" Alice asked as Luke sat down next to her at the table.

"Two more hours, Princess." He said, pulling the book she was reading away from her and pushing her food to her.

"So we get to skip P.E again?" Alice asked before biting into the hamburger. Luke laughed when she made a face and dumped the burger in a near-by trashcan.

"Yes. Eat your salad, then." Luke said, "We always skip P.E. It's amazing we ever pass the year."

"The P.E coach gives me the credit. He knows I'm already passing everything else. He knows I'll do anything he asks, too. If he really wanted me in class he would ask." Alice said, as she picked up a forkful of salad.

"That's just plain evil, Princess."

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

"Sometimes I wonder why. Come on Lunch is over."

"But I don't wanna go back to class!" Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Alice's tray, throwing both in the trash as Alice appeared with both his bag and hers in hand. "Are you sure we can't skip?"

"Princess, it's finals week. And we skipped most of last week. The teachers let it go, but since we have straight A's but they won't let us skip exams, and you know it."

"Fine. Let's go. We have what? English together next?"

"Right." Luke said as he dragged her off down the hall.

* * *

"This is gonna be a total nightmare, Rhodey. Are you sure I can't skip and just go to The Gate?" Alice asked as her Father walked in the room.

"No you agreed to this." Rhodey said. "Tony! How've you been, man?"

"Just fine. Hi, Alice. How was school?" Alice only snorted and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Alice." Rhodey said, "Tony asked you a question."

"Fine. It was fine, Tony. Now come on, I'm hungry and Pepper's already downstairs with Luke."

"Whose Luke? And what's "the gate?"" Tony asked.

"He managed to get off, then?" Rhodey asked in surprise as he held the elevator open for a confused Tony and an amused Alice.

"No, we're driving him to work. His stuff was here, so he changed here and stuff." Alice said, smiling slightly.

"Whose Luke?" Tony asked again. "And what's "the gate"?"

"Alice. You know better." Rhodey said.

"Ah, come on Rhoedy. I mean he's g- mmph."

"Thank you, Princess. That will be all from you." Luke said, slapping a hand over Alice's mouth and cutting her off.

"Rhodey, couldn't you stop her?" He continued, "She listens to you and Pepper!"

"I was too busy trying to keep a straight face while she dug her own grave. Would you like to ride in the limo or take your car and Alice?"

"I wanna ride with- MMPH!"

"Quiet you." Luke said, replacing his hand. "I need to have my car anyway. I'll probably get off after you leave. And yes, Princess I'll take you with me."

"Mm, MMph!" Alice said, glaring up at Luke.

Rhodey laughed and helped Pepper usher the very confused Tony into the limo.

* * *

"Roger!" Alice yelled as she tackled the cook in a hug.

"Alice!" Roger yelled back, drawing several of the free waiters and other cooks over.

"Your father's already here, Ali." Miranda, one of the younger hostesses said, grinning over at the pouting Alice and Luke.

"You know I could always-"

"Go!" Everyone shouted as Luke pushed her out the door. She heard Luke shouting about getting the Stark party in his section before the door banged shut.

Alice hugged and waved hellos to several waiters and waitresses as she passed. Several of the hostesses hugged her before one showed Alice to their table. Tony was watching slack jawed as Alice waved good-bye to the hostess and sat down.

"What was that, Alice?" He asked, seeming to regain his ability to think and speak.

"What was what, Tony?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her water.

"That. I mean, you were talking with all the waiters and you hugged a hostess!" Tony said, as if annoyed at Alice's ignorance of what she had done wrong.

"Yes. They are my friends, we tend to hug each other and such."

Rhodey snorted into his wine glass, he knew Alice had done much more then just "hug them and such". Pepper gave the girl an amused look, as Alice took another sip of water.

"Hi, I'm Luke. And I'll be your server tonight. Would you like any appetizers or drinks?"

Tony looked like he was going to have an aneurism when he realized the their server Luke was the same Luke that had driven his daughter to the restaurant.

"No, Alice. All of the servers know how old you are. Don't even think about it." Rhodey said, when Alice started to ask about the wines the restaurant had.

"How do you know I was going to-"

"Because we all know you." Pepper, Luke and Rhodey said, cutting her off.

"You guys are so cruel to me." Alice complained, going back to the menu before ordering a coke. Ton ordered the strongest drink he could find, figuring he would need it by the time the night was over. Rhodey did the same and Pepper ordered another glass of wine.

When Luke came back with the drinks, he grinned and winked at Alice handing her a coke. Tony watched Alice grin and happily take a sip, sending an innocent look over at Rhodey and Pepper.

"Well, are you all ready to order? Our special tonight is the grilled red snapper. It's marinated in a lemon sauce and served with a side of sautéed asparagus."

Pepper ordered that immediately while Alice and Rhodey ordered the chicken Alfredo. Tony ordered the salmon salad, still in slight shock at the people his daughter knew.

"So," Tony said after Luke had gone to place their order, "what've you been up to lately, Ali?"

Alice winced at her favored nickname coming from Tony's mouth, "Nothing much really. Hanging out with Luke and cl- thanks Luke!" Alice said as he refilled her coke. She fell silent as Luke leaned down and said something only she could hear.

Tony gave the pair a confused look as the older boy whispered something in her ear. Rhodey tried to draw Tony into a conversation when he realized what he was watching.

"Alright, Princess. Just remember that. Roger and Miranda want to see you before you leave, too." Luke said, louder, straightening back up and asking if the others wanted anything else.

"What was that all about, Alice?" Tony asked, watching the other boy walk away. For some reason he got the feeling he had seen the young man somewhere, he just couldn't remember or think of it.

"Hmm? Oh, Luke was just reminding me of something I forgot. Hey Rhodey, I'm free after dinner, right?" Tony looked confused, why wasn't Alice asking _him_ for permission. _He_ was her father after all. In fact, now that he thought about it, Alice had asked most things of his best friend tonight. Not himself.

"No, we'll have drinks after this I suspect, so give it an hour or two. Luke should be off and back by then, anyway." Rhodey said.

"Damn it." Alice muttered just loud enough that Tony could hear.

"Hey you go, Sir." Luke said as he set Tony's salad down. Alice grinned and thanked the older boy when he set her pasta down also.

The group fell silent for a few minutes at they ate. Tony continued to send glances over at his daughter and Rhodey as they ate. Alice kept looking longingly over at the clock and Rhodey kept drawing her attention back to her dinner and the table.

"Can I interest you in any desert tonight, Sirs? Miss? Alice?" Luke asked as he took their plates.

"Hey! I'm a miss!" Alice said indignantly.

"Yes, you are. Missing a brain that is."

"Yea? Well-"

"That's enough Alice. Order." Pepper said, ignoring Rhodey who was egging Alice on.

"Fine. Do you guys still have that special chocolate cake?" Alice asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes to Luke. Tony thought it was strange to see his daughter do such a thing. Around the house she almost never talked to him. When she was home, that is.

"Only for you, Princess. Anything else? We still have apple pie. You guys were like the first people here, so all the deserts on the menu are still fresh and stuff."

With that said, Rhodey and Pepper immediately ordered the apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Tony ordered the key lime pie just as fast. That, and another scotch on the rocks.

"Yay! Chocolate! Tell Roger I said thanks when you get back there, please!" Luke nodded easily as he passed the other deserts and drink around. Desert was louder then the main course had been. Rhodey and Alice argued over something or another and Tony flirted with Pepper. Rhodey and Pepper took the check to go pay even before Tony could call it. This, of course, left Alice and Tony alone at the table.

* * *

"So what's going on between you and this Luke guy?" Tony asked, making Alice jump.

"Luke? Nothing really. He's one of my best friends. Why?"

"You two just seemed awful close is all."

"I guess. We spend a lot of time together. The teachers are convinced were siblings."

Tony nodded absentmindedly, "How close are you two? You not with him at night are you?"

"Well, we have been known to be with each other. It's not like Pepper hasn't walked in on him in my bed or something."

"Alice your seventeen!" Tony half shouted.

"Well, yes. Most people are aware of this. Why?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping-"

"Oh… You meant the night like that. No, I only slept with Luke once. We decided it didn't work for us for various reasons. One being he's more like my older brother." Alice said, nonchalantly.

"You… once… but… when did you… how did you…" Tony sputtered incoherently.

"You mean when did I cash mine in? With Luke when we were fifteen." Alice said, standing up. "Look. I'll be out at the limo in a few. I have some people to go see and some plans I need to double check for tonight. Tell Pepper and Rhodey, will you?"

"Now wait a minute! What do you think-"

"Luke, there you are!" Alice said, completely ignoring Tony. "You said Miranda and Roger wanted to see me before we left?"

* * *

_Bodies pressed together; hands reaching for her body; eyes watching her movements; cold air brushing over uncovered skin; music thumping a rhythm she could follow._

_ Another person joins her solo and she grins. It's only Cerberus, her best friend. He pulled her close and they began a duet. He led and she followed. The music was the conductor and they were perfectly happy to put on a show. _

_ When the song ended, Angel moved over to a pole and began to dance a little, men wolf whistle and women cheered. Cerberus grinned and grabbed her ass as she turned. _

_ The night was young, so much could happen._

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, Alice? It's three in the freakin' morning!" Tony shouted upon seeing his obviously intoxicated daughter stumble in.

"Yes, it's three in the morning. Why the hell are _you still up? _And would you stop shouting?_"_ Alice mumbled back, looking for a water bottle. Luke was down stairs and waiting. He always gave her a five minute window incase things like this happened. Then he would normally call and drive off or come up to spend the night.

"I'm up because you never came back! Pepper said you were out and Rhodey wasn't worried, it was almost like this was an often occurrence!"

"Mm. Hold that thought," Alice muttered, hitting a button on her ringing phone.

"Yea?" Alice said. "No… I might… No, I'm not gonna make it there… please, Luke?"

Tony's glare, now directed at the phone as if it was the actual person, seemed to get even deadlier. Tony turned his glared back to Alice when she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Well? Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you!" Tony shouted, following his daughter.

"I'm going to Luke's. Your _way_ to noisy for a hangover. Tell Pepper that we promise not to be late for school tomorrow, and I promise to call as soon as Rhodey picks us up, okay? Thanks, Tony." Tony Stark watched in livid disbelief as Alice opened the door and stumbled out. He watched even more stunned as the elevator opened and Luke stepped out before helping Alice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, she's had worse." He said as the doors closed.

* * *

"Hooray! Finals are over!" Alice shouted throwing her arms up and doing some form of happy dance. "We can party now!"

Luke gave Alice an amused look, "And what would you call what we do every other night then?"

"Uh… was that rhetorical or do I have to answer?" She asked, as they climbed into Luke's truck.

"I think it would be best if you didn't answer, Princess." Luke said, ruffling Alice's hair and grinning. Alice glared and swatted his hand away, fixing the multicolored hair.

"Your so mean to me. And here I thought big brothers were supposed to be nice to their little sisters." Alice said, pouting. "Where are we going anyway, I know you're off tonight. Wanna go to The Gate again?"

"Sounds good. Then we can sleep in tomorrow. Your place or mine, Princess?" Luke asked.

"Tony should be at some important meeting," Alice said, checking her watch, "so mine. Besides, all of our party clothes are there."

"Correction. What _you_ deem as party clothes are there."

"Yes, but the last time I let you decided the outfit we wore, the manager wouldn't let me dance at all!" Alice said, pushing the button for the elevator.

"That's because he already had more then enough dancers, Princess, not because of what you were wearing." Luke said, rolling his eyes as he pushed the button for Alice's floor.

"I still retain that it was because I was in-"

"Alice Angel Stark, where have you been? No word, no text messages, no nothing. Nothing since dinner last night! I was worried, and you know better!" Alice winced and sent an apologetic glance over at Pepper and Rhodey.

"Sorry, guys. I got home really late last night and Tony was still up." Alice noticed said man was watching the scene from the hallway, smirking in victory. "I decided it was best to go to Luke's and well… I thought Tony told you."

"Couldn't you have called during lunch?" Rhodey asked, concerned.

"Well, we skipped lunch today and took our P.E. exams earlier… We didn't really want to be in the actual class, so…"

Both Pepper and Rhodey nodded, pacified. Luke grinned at them as Alice glared over a Tony. She had asked him to tell them she was fine _even she could remember that much._

"Where are you two going tonight then? The Gate, again?"

"Yes!" Alice said, practically jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't wait! I have the perfect outfit. And tonight the boss already agreed to let me and Luke- mmph?"

"Thank-you, Princess, that's all they wanted to know." Luke said as he covered her mouth. "Well, were gonna go hang out in her room. We'll probably leave about nine. Don't wait up, then?"

Rhodey nodded easily, "I'll be here tonight, also. Try not to bring any friends home, okay? I want a peaceful night this time."

"It was one time, Rhodey!" Alice protested, moving Luke's hand away from her mouth.

"Yea, but one time was one too many!" He retorted.

Tony followed what he knew to be Luke's truck as it pulled out of the parking garage. He had watched the two get into the same truck, and he wanted to know where they were going. Besides, he still didn't know what this gate place was.

* * *

The bouncer at the club let him in easily. Everyone knew that Tony Stark was a playboy and apparently so was his daughter. He looked around the club. Most of it was a dance floor, one that was already packed with bodies. There was a stage and pole dancers all over the place. Several people were already dancing on the tables. Tony check his watch, it was only 10:30! How drunk could these people be?

"Alright folks. You get a real treat tonight." The DJ said, "Two nights in a row is unheard of with this pair. Everybody knows 'em. Everybody want's 'em! Give it up for the famous _Cerberus and Angel!"_

Tony watched half horrified, half amazed as his daughter walked across the stage in the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen and a half top that barely covered her breasts. When Angel-as the DJ had called her- turned around, he could see the pattern of white wings on the back. Obviously that was where the girl had gotten into being called "Angel."

The DJ handed "Angel" the mike, "Alrighty then. If you don't know me. I'm the dancer Angel and this is my partner, Cerberus. It's been a long day, so everyone relax and have a good time, okay? Nobody minds if me and Cerberus dance a little on stage and stuff, do they?"

The girl sounded almost innocent. The only thing contradicting of her tone was the blonde haired Cerberus' arm around her, and behind her. As far as Tony could tell, that blonde haired guy-Cerberus had his hands all over his daughter's ass. If he didn't know any better he would say the boy was Luke, just based on his looks.

When the music started up again Tony watched as his _daughter_ hoped tables until she was near the back. Cerberus stayed up at the front, Tony noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction.

That satisfaction, however, completely disappeared as "Angel" began to dance. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to make her way back to Cerberus. Her ass moved, her chest bounced, her hips swayed. If he hadn't known that "Angel" was Alice he would have been drooling.

"When she got to the stage and moved over to one of the poles with Cerberus he couldn't take it anymore and fled he building. He was horrified to know that was what his daughter was doing at night. Why hadn't anyone _told _him?

* * *

_ Tonight was different. Tonight was the first time since Angel got her rep that she was going to the same club twice in as many nights. She and Cerberus never went to the same place twice. It didn't matter though. She got to dance. She got to feel what she did:_

_Bodies pressed together; cold coins thrown at her, but not picked up; Cerberus' feather light touch; the DJ's thumping rhythm; the cheer of the crowd._

_ Angel loved it all. To her, it would be wonderful if it never stopped._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you two? She was dancing on a table!" Tony shouted waving his arms.

"Well, yes. That and dancing with Cerberus is what she usually does." Rhodey said, sharing a look with Pepper. "Why?"

"You _let_ her do that?" Tony carried on.

"Well, Tony. She's not _our _daughter." Pepper said, "She _yours!"_

"She listens to you two!" Tony retorted.

"You know what? This fight isn't worth it. I'm going to bed." Pepper said, glaring at Tony. "Good night Rhodey, and if your still up when Luke and Alice come in, tell them I said I won't wake them up for once. If they don't come in before you go to bed, ask JARVIS to call them by three."

Rhodey nodded, "Well, I'm gonna work in the guest bedroom. Tony, all I have to say is get your head out of your ass. She's still your daughter but before roughly six months ago you wouldn't even give her the time of day. Alice has been like this since she was fourteen. Get over it and get used to it.

"Tonight was awesome." Alice muttered as she drunkenly tried to slip her key in the lock finally she gave up and just asked JARVIS to let her in. She grinned slightly when the door opened.

Alice was almost to her room, Luke wasn't staying the night, but he would still call her before he left. Alice groaned when Tony called her from the kitchen. What the hell did the man want _now?_

"What the hell were you doing?" Tony asked before she was even a step over the threshold.

"Hello, Alice. How are you tonight?" Alice said sarcastically, "I'm fine thank you Tony. And how was your night? Mine was fine. What _were_ you doing tonight?"

"That's funny. Now, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Depends what time you asking for. Two minutes ago I was thinking about my nice warm bed and what a nice night this had been. Now? Not-so-much."

"No, I mean tonight. You know, when you were dancing with someone named Cerberus and all over the tables of the club you and Luke were at."

"Oh? You didn't like the show. I think you're the only person I've ever talked to who had that opinion."

"Alice! You were dancing in a club with even less then you have one now!" Which was true. Alice had on longer shorts now, they were down to mid thigh, and her shirt was down to her navel.

"Well, yes. Those lights make you really hot. Besides, that's what I normally wear. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, I'm your father! And besides, I'm sure that boy, Lou or something other is the one dragging you to all these clubs. You don't need to be hanging out with him anymore."

Alice's expression closed off, going from curiosity to blank in seconds, "I'm sorry. Did you just and insult my _brother? And_ claim to be my _father?"_

"Well, yes. And I am."

Alice laughed, "You aren't my father and you haven't been since I was ten years old. Pepper and Rhodey have been picking up the pieces you and Mother left behind. The day she left was the day you left me. So, guess what. Get your head out of ass and smell the roses. I, Alice Angel Stark, am _not_ your daughter. The only thing that puts us as family is our shared last name."

Tony was stunned into silence. He didn't even register the fact Alice had left the room until he heard the door slam.

* * *

"We should head to your place, Princess. My old man will be home soon." Luke said, sitting up and stretching.

"Can we go back to sleep when we get there, Cerberus?" Alice asked, sitting up also.

"That's the plan," the older boy said, tossing Alice one of his shirts and a skirt she had left here at one point.

"But when do things ever go according to plan?" Alice muttered, getting dressed and grabbing her stuff.

* * *

"There you are Alice. You guys want something your morning usual?" Pepper asked as Luke sat down and Alice crawled on his lap, still half-asleep.

"Coffee would be great for the moment." Luke slurred, blinking sleepily at the older woman.

"Alrightly then, two cups of coffee, comin' right up!" Pepper said cheerfully.

"Hey! How come I don't get that kinda a service?" Rhodey asked sliding in next to Luke.

"Because your over twenty and not drunk." Pepper said, handing two steaming cups of coffee to Luke.

"So, if I was-"

"No."

"But you said-"

"No means no."

"Stop please, children. That, or go work it off together!" Alice said from Luke's lap, happily sipping on her coffee.

"Alice!" Pepper and Rhodey yelled, half scandalized, half amused.

"What? They say that sexual tension comes out in other ways then just in bed. And you know, the best way to get around sexual-"

"Thank you Princess, we've had our "Your-so-drunk-and-hung-over-your-babbling" lesson for today."

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to sip her coffee; deciding that statement didn't even deserve a comment.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" Tony shouted form his place on the stairs. He had just come up to find his daughter sitting on Luke' lap. It was like he'd never fought with her or asked her to do anything.

"Well, currently, I'm drinking coffee and wondering if there's an taco mix in this place?" Alice half asked, sending a fleeting glance over at Pepper.

"Fine. I'll make you and Luke Tacos." Pepper said, rolling her eyes and walking off.

"Yay! Thanks Pepper! You're awesome!" Alice half shouted gleefully.

"Yes, I know. But you still owe me dinner on Friday." Pepper replied, smiling.

"I'm good with that." Alice said. It was only then that Tony realized he was being ignored. In his own _house_, er, _building_!

Annoyed Tony stalked off, back down the stairs and into his workshop. If nothing else, he could always work on improving his armor.

* * *

"Tony? Are you down here? Come on, man, where are ya!" Rhodey shouted coming down that stairs.

"I'm in the work shop. What's wrong?" Tony shouted back, fixing some of the circuits in his arm piece.

"Alice and Luke want to talk to you. And Pepper says you missed lunch. I have been told and I quote "to bring you ass back up there, conscious or not."

Tony laughed and slipped his arm out of the piece; cutting the power he was using for it and standing up. He waved Rhodey up and followed after him.

"Alright, I'm coming."

"So, er. What did you want to talk about?" Tony asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Your not pregnant or something, are you? You didn't get my daughter pregnant, did you?"

Luke laughed, "Dude, I'm gay. I slept with Alice once it was really awkward. So, if Alice is preggers, it's not _my fault."_

Alice grinned evilly, "You mean I forgot to tell you?"

Luke paled considerably, "What?"

"Kidding!" Alice said, bursting into laughter, "Please tell m someone got a picture of that! That was awesome! Luke, you should've seen your face!"

"Alice! It thought- but- you- that was mean, Princess!"

"Luke the only way I'm having your kid is if you and your lover need a surrogate. Otherwise, leave me out of your love life."

Tony choked on the last bite of sandwich, "You weren't kidding about being gay, then?"

"No. I'm gay, and your daughter can attest to it. You walked in on me and some other guy how many times?"

"Too many to care to remember. And I've been scared for life! I _never_ wanted to see a man in _that_ position, or my older brother _that_ way." Alice said, shuddering.

"You should've knocked." Luke said, smirking.

"I did! You were moaning about someone named Alex putting-"

"Okay!" Luke shouted, cutting Alice off. "Next time I have company, I'm locking all doors and you have to call first!"

Luke glared over at the laughing Pepper and Rhodey before sending an apologetic glance over at Tony.

"So, does that mean, if I call, I can watch?" Alice asked innocently.

"NO!" Luke shouted, face flushing a brilliant shade of red.

* * *

"So, what me and Luke, well, I, wanted to you was, I'm sorry. About last night I mean. I should've said that, and I'm really sorry. I was drunk and really tired."

"You meant it thought, didn't you?" Tony asked, hurt.

"Well, it was the truth. You wouldn't give me the time of day until six months ago. That was just after you were held hostage."

"I didn't now you ever cared. You never said anything." Tony said, defensive.

"Dude, Alice was all over the news when she left her first club piss assed drunk! She was, what you were like, fourteen and a half?" Luke cut in.

"Heh, not even. I had just turned fourteen. It was like two weeks later when Pepper and Rhodey finally caught me long enough, sober enough to yell at me for it." Alice said, thinking back on the conversation.

"And I met you, like three weeks after that." Luke added, grinning.

"Right."

"Moving on." Pepper cut in.

"What has that got to do with me talking to her?"

"She was doing it for attention." Rhodey put in.

"Well, I was at first. Now I really do enjoy all the clubs." Alice said, smiling faintly. "But the first couple time I was. _You_ never stopped me or said anything, not even when I brought people home. Pepper was always the one that said something."

"I didn't know." Tony said, wincing.

"We noticed." Everyone else said.

"The point is Tony, you may be my father, but at this point we barely know each other. Your just going to have to get used to the fact I do this every other night or so." Alice said, giving Tony another apologetic glance. "You just going to have to know that yes, I dance on tables and yes, I go to clubs whenever I can. Pepper and Rhodey are used to it, that's why they weren't worried the other night."

Tony was quiet fro a few seconds, "I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I'll get used to. Besides, I bet this old man could join you, or watch a few times."

Alice grinned, "So, you admit. My dancing _was_ good!"

* * *

_Bodies pressed together; fingers feeling her all over; music controlling her movements; and Angel was happy. Cerberus was holding her to him and they were grinding. She'd seen the not so straight guys watching her partner. Maybe it was time to find a new partner for the night. _

_ Finishing out the song Angel and Cerberus left the stage, the night was still young and it was only the second day of summer. They had weeks to have fun. And fun they shall._

* * *

**Fin :D**

**Brighthalk: Well, that was fun. **

**Alice: You lost your flash drive didn't you.**

**Brighthalk: Maybe. But I back it up a week ago…**

**Luke: You planned ahead?**

**Brighthalk: Oh, shut up. So, this is just a one-shot. If anyone wants something to happen among that characters or something, leave it in a review or a PM and I'll try to make it happen, or let you know if I, well, if I can't.**

**Read and review, folks! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S: If you flame this, your only boosting my review count, so thanks and go ahead, yea?**

**Until next time, **

**Brighthalk**

**Also: I lost my flash drive, and I got lucky and I had backed it upa week or two before, but I'm not home... So, give me a little while so I can get home and get all that stuff back and look for my flash drive. So... please don't kill the author...?**


End file.
